


Up, Up and A Gay

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Exposure, F/F, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Pink Kryptonite, Pink Kryptonite gets rid of bisexual panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: Kara is exposed to Pink Kryptonite and it works to remove the panic she usually exhibits when she’s in certain situations; Lena likes this new, bold side of Kara.SuperCorptober Day 17: Kryptonite





	Up, Up and A Gay

**Author's Note:**

> A short note for this one; while I know in the comics, Pink Kryptonite turns Kryptonians gay, I found the concept of “turning” someone gay problematic for myself, so I opted for a bit of a change. Kara will be her typical bisexual self, but the exposure to Pink Kryptonite will take away the bisexual mess part of her normal behaviour. I hope it turned out alright, was the best thing I could think of.

“Hello.” James answered the phone at CatCo, leaning back in his desk chair. 

“James, it’s Alex; have you seen Kara?” 

"Uh yeah she got to the office this morning, is something wrong?"  
  
Alex sigh. "She was exposed to Kryptonite."   
  
James raised a brow as he looked into the bullpen where Kara was talking to Nia at her desk. "She seems fine."   
  
"Not green, pink." Alex responded.   
  
"Pink? What does that do?"   
  
"We don't know, she doesn't seem much different. Have you noticed anything?"   
  
"No not at all. Wait if she was exposed to Kryptonite and you don't know what it does why is she at the office?"   
  
James could hear Alex huff from the other side of the line, her tone dripping with annoyance. "She said she was fine and that she didn't want to miss work. Short of handcuffing her with green Kryptonite to the table there wasn't much we could do." Alex reminded.   
  
"Fair point. Well if I notice a change I'll make sure I send her your way."   
  
Meanwhile at Nia's desk the young woman was trying to keep up with her friends ramblings.   
  
"I think a big romantic gesture will do if. Like flowers, lots of flowers, oh! Or maybe a barber shop quartet!"   
  
"Kara are you sure that's the best way to tell Lena you like her?"   
  
"I don't just like her I'm in love with her."   
  
Nia's eyes widened, her mouth hanging up slightly. "Oh well-"   
  
"Well I mean I think I'm in love with her, or the human equivalent of love. We didn't really have love on Krypton, I mean we did but not romantically. It's complicated." While Kara was obviously more confident and sure of herself, the rambling appeared to be unrelated to her insecurities.   
  
"Well how does she make you feel?" Nia queried. 

“It feels like I can’t breathe, and my muscles are weak; yet at the same time like I could do anything. Not just because I’m Supergirl,” she whispered the last few years before continuing, “but every aspect of it, like I can do more. She makes me want to be better, all the time.”

“That, that definitely sounds like love.” Nia observed, almost taken aback by the amount of emotion in Kara’s words.

“I should tell her right?” Kara asked. 

“I think if you feel that strongly you should.” Nia spoke honestly. “Maybe you should ask Brainy.”

“Oh you’re right, Brainy will tell me if flowers or the quartet has a better chance of working!” Kara spoke excitedly. 

Nia shook her head quickly. “No Kara that’s not what I-“ Kara ran off to a back room and Nia saw the familiar red cape fly by the window a few moments later. “meant.” Nia finished defeated as she brought her hand to her forehead. 

“Brainy!” Kara’s voice bellowed over the noise of the DEO. “I need that noggin of yours.” She spoke with a cheery smile. 

“Of course Supergirl, how may I be of assistance?” He asked as he swivelled in his chair to face her. 

“What has the better chance of winning over Lena, flowers or a quartet?”

Brainy was taken aback by the question but nodded in understanding. “To my knowledge Ms. Luthor prefers flowers, however, a quartet would be unique. Perhaps you could arrange both? Maximize your chances of at least one of the options succeeding.” 

Kara beamed at him. “I knew both was my best option! Thank you so much, you are the greatest.” She moved forward and gave brainy a hug, doing her best not to hurt him. 

“Yes well I try.” Brainy spoke, hugging her back somewhat awkwardly and relieved when she finally let him go after only a few seconds. 

Kara was soon leaving the DEO, once again flying off the balcony into the heart of National City. 

“Was that Kara?” Alex asked if she came up next to Brainy. 

Brainy nodded. “Yes she needed my help with a statistical problem.” 

“What problem was that?” Alex asked confused, they still haven't figured out what the Pink Kryptonite did to Kara so she was curious for new information. 

“She was interested in knowing her the best way to win over Lena Luthor; I informed her that the combination of flowers and a barber shop quartet had the best chance of succeeding.” Brainy informed her factually. 

Alex’s eyes widened at his words. “You told her what?” She asked. 

Brainy grew nervous at the unimpressed look on Alex’s face. “Well from my understanding she wished to tell Lena Luthor she's in love with her, and now that Ms. Luthor knows Kara Danvers and Supergirl are one in the same, I gave the best advice I could.”

“Kara is a hot mess she would never have the -” 

“Director Danvers?” Brainy questioned. “You stopped suddenly.” He observed. 

“The pink Kryptonite. It must have made Kara more confident about her feelings for Lena.”

“She doesn't appear to be any more confident than normal in any other aspect, Nia informed me she nearly put a hole in the wall while at the office in an attempt to avoid a colleague.” 

“Maybe it only has to do with someone she's attracted to.”

“You mean something to reduce the, what is it you call it, the gay panic?” 

Alex nodded. “Exactly.”

“Is this a concern for Kara?” 

Alex shrugged. “I’m not sure, I suppose it matters depending on how much of a fool she makes of herself. Or if Lena rejects her affections she’ll be crushed.”

“I don’t see that happening, I do believe that when it comes to Kara, Lena is, if I may quote Beyoncé, crazy in love.”

Alex looked at Brainy quizzically. “Since when do you make pop culture references?”

Brainy smiled. “Nia has introduced me to music, it is quite enjoyable.”

Alex blinked rapidly. “Okay well we should find Kara and tell her before she does something embarrassing.”

“Agreed.” Brainy stated with surety. 

* * *

"Kara, what are you doing here?” Lena asked as she stood from the desk, rounding it towards the balcony. “And why are you carrying so many flowers?” Lena asked, surprised that she had managed to keep them balanced at all, Kara was carrying at least three stunningly beautiful, but massive bouquets. 

“They’re for you!” She smiled happily as she juggled them, somehow managing to put them all on Lena’s desk, they covered the entirety of the sleek white surface. “I tried sky writing, but a plane flew through it.” Kara mumbled as she gestured haphazardly to the sky. 

“Kara what is going on with you?” Lena asked concerned. “I’ve never seen you act like this.” 

“Nothing is going on, I’m just more confident.”  
  
“A lot more confident. Are you-” She was cut off by her phone ringing. She picked it up, hearing Jess’ voice float over the phone. “Ms. Luthor, there, uh, there appears to be a barber shop quartet out here for you.”

“I’m sorry Jess I could have sworn I heard you say there was a barber shop quartet outside my office.” Lena laughed, she was sure she had heard wrong.

“Yes ma’am.”  
  
“Who in the world would send me one of those?” Lena questioned as she turned to see Kara with the widest, most self assured grin she was sure she had ever seen on the older woman. “Oh boy.” Lena sigh. “Jess please tell them they can leave.” Lena said pointedly, rolling her eyes when Kara’s bright smile turned into a disappointed pout. 

“Kara, this is getting ridiculous, I know how expensive these kinds of flowers are, and a barbershop quartet, what in the hell is going on?”

“I need to tell you that I’m in love with you and Brainy assured me that flowers and a few old men singing was the best way to get that information across.” 

Lena stared at her in shock. “What did you just say?” She questioned, surprised by the casualness of how Kara had stated something so important. 

“I am in love with you Lena Luthor.” Kara stated plainly, as if it were the most simple phrase ever.

Lena froze, so she hadn't heard it wrong. She wasn't sure she could make a coherent thought so she said the first thing that came to mind, the only response she knew she wouldn't have to think about. “I love you too.” 

Kara’s beaming smile returned to her face, letting out a laugh as she stepped forward and kissed Lena passionately. 

Lena returned the kiss happily, knitting her fingers into Kara’s long blonde locks. 

“Woah!” 

The two women jumped apart startled as they looked up to see Brainy, Alex, and Jess in the doorway. Jess had an almost proud look on her face, Alex was covering her eyes in shock, and Brainy seemed to be glad his statistics had worked out. 

Lena cleared her throat awkwardly, taking a step back but biting her lip to stop from smiling too widely.

“Kara we found out what the Kryptonite does.” 

“Kryptonite?” Lena asked and looked between them both. “You’ve been infected with Kryptonite?” She took a step back, pain seeping into her chest before she could think to do anything to stop it.

“No Lena please it’s not like that.” Kara spoke quickly, a panic rising in her own chest.

“Everyone calm down.” Alex spoke, stopping the conversation before she could spiral. “It’s not like that; Lena Kryptonite won’t ever make Kara say things she doesn’t feel. She may not want to say them, but the feelings are always there so what we just walked in on was totally legit.” Alex started.

“You owe my 20$ by the way.” Jess murmured to Alex, dropping her face to smile at the ground when she saw Lena raise her perfectly manicured brow at her questioningly. 

“Kara it turns out the pink Kryptonite completely removed any embarrassments you had about your feelings for Lena. As Brainy so eloquently put it, it got rid of your gay panic.” Alex smirked, doing her best not to laugh. 

“Well that explains…. A lot.” Lena agreed. 

“This should get it out of your system.” Alex informed her as she held up a small vial filled with a yellowish-green liquid. “It tastes like pineapple.” Alex assured. 

“Alex, I don't want to get it out of my system.” Kara spoke gently. 

“Kara we have no idea how this might affect you long term. This will stop anything from manifesting later on.” 

Kara frowned. “So what I'll go back to being shy, and awkward?” 

Alex sigh. “I honestly don't know, it's a possibility.” She informed her. 

“Kara,” Lena's voice was gentle. “It won't change anything.” 

“Of course it will, I didn't have the nerve to tell you how I felt before.”

Lena shrugged. “But now I know, and it's not like I didn't love you even when you were yourself.” 

Kara looked at her hopefully. “Really?”

Lena let out a laugh. “Of course, you've only been like this for a few hours, I loved my friend Kara Danvers long before that.” Lena assured her as she reached out to squeeze Kara’s hand.

Kara smiled back at her. “Okay.” She agreed as she took the vial from Alex and swallowed it back. “How long does it take to work?” 

Alex took the empty vial from her sister. “Probably a few hours you should be back to your old self by the morning.” 

“In the meantime, why don't we go watch a movie, I'll order pizza and potstickers.” Lena offered. 

“Deal.” Kara grinned as the two of them left LCorp, their fingers intertwined. 

The next day Kara did feel a little different, more like her normal sense, but not all the confidence she has gained was gone. Though she realized that had nothing to do with the Kryptonite but rather everything to do with Lena.


End file.
